


By Your Side

by nursal1060



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Charles, Cherik - Freeform, Consensual, Couch Cuddles, Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Domestic X-Men, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Erik is a Father, Erik is a Sweetheart, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Gratuitous Smut, Happy Ending, Hickies, Husbands, Kissing, Love, Lust/Love, M/M, Minor Pietro Maximoff/Wanda Maximoff, Mutant Fathers, Mutant Husbands, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Parental Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Paralysis, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Pre-Apocalypse, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Telekinesis, Top Erik, Touching, True Love, X-men - Freeform, Xavier Institute, Yaoi, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Erik and Charles are now husbands, and even if they have been together a while, somethings in the bedroom never change.(Post-X-Men Apocalypse/Domestic X-Men/Domestic Mutant Husbands/Soft smut!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> A cute cherik piece from a larger highschool AU fic I wrote with my friend.  
> This fic takes place very shortly after X-Men Apocalypse's story plot~ <3  
> I really hope you enjoy it! Comments and kudos are always appreciated. <3

Erik spoke seductively, “We have alone time now...sweetheart.” It'd been a long day of housekeeping and keeping up with Erik’s kids, but the two were completely done and ready to rest.  
Charles smiled, “We do. This is a rare occasion, it seems.I think both of us should lie on the couch first.” Erik wheeled Charles over to the low sofa, then ever so gently, carried him up and placed him onto the couch. Charles smiled and pulled at Erik’s arm until got on the couch with him and cuddled him.  
Charles said, “You are such a sweetheart, I hope you know that.”  
Erik nuzzled Charles’ cheek and reminded, “You made me into a sweetheart.”  
Charles rolled over so they were facing each other, lowering his voice “I missed you...so much...when you left at the school alone.”  
Erik said softly, “I missed you a lot too. I’m glad you found me again and showed me the right path.”  
Charles whispered, “I was sure that you wouldn’t want to see me...after all we had been through.”   
Erik sighed, “I wanted to see you… I didn’t want to be lectured or swayed. I wanted you to just treat me like a friend… well, truthfully you know much more than a friend… my point is I didn’t want you to just come to recruit me.”  
Charles said, “I expected you to say no, I really did. That’s why I told Hank to watch over the school for me while I stayed here with you in DC.”   
Erik cupped Charles’ cheek and said, “I don’t you to ever leave.”  
Charles asked, “Even when I hurt you unintentionally?”   
Erik said, “Even then. You know that I can forgive you easily.”  
Charles whispered softly, “I love you, Erik Lennshur.”  
Erik kissed Charles’ nose, teasing, “I love you more, Charles Xavier.”  
Charles smiled, “You are so handsome.”   
Erik said before kissing Charles, “You must be seeing your reflection in my eyes.”  
Charles chuckled, “Dating for so long makes you the more gorgeous one. I see how people can't take their eyes off you.”   
Erik smiled and chuckled, “You’re quite the looker too Charles. I can’t imagine how many people you have to ward off.”  
Charles laughed, “Mmm just two. But as for you, I want to keep you.”  
Erik laughed and held Charles’ closer, “I’ll keep you too.” Charles kissed him and rubbed his shoulders, tugging at his collar. Erik moved Charles to lay on top of him and chuckled. Charles blushed and took care in kissing Erik’s face and neck. Erik closed his eyes and happily sighed as Charles kissed his neck. Disability or not, Erik wanted to treasure and make Charles feel like he was normal when it came to a healthy, sexual relationship.  
Charles nipped him a bit and mumbled under his breath, “Mmm…Erik.”   
Erik blushed and rubbed Charles’ sides with his hands, “You usually are so gentle… this is a nice change~”  
Charles smiled and reminded, “You always say I’m too gentle in bed…too harsh when I'm out of it.”   
Erik smiled and said, “Gentle is nice.” Charles nipped and bit Erik’s neck in the same spot over and over until it was bright red. Erik bit his lip and chuckled, “You’re lucky I have turtlenecks you can borrow.”  
Charles grinned and pulled up Erik’s sweater. Erik pet Charles’ hair and said, “The kids are upstairs… let’s not get too carried away.”  
Charles smiled, “You make it hard...to stay in control here, good friend.”   
Erik smiled and teased, “Then maybe we should move this conversation to a place the kids can’t hear or see.” Erik closed his eyes and thought about Charles and him kissing. Charles focused and the two of them moved in midair telepathically, with a little help from Erik’s powers, to the guest room where they gently landed on the bed. This time, Charles was the one on his back.  
Erik smiled and rubbed up and down Charles sides. Charles bit his lip, and to Erik, they looked like young bachelors again for a moment.   
Erik kissed Charles and said, “Charles… I love you…”   
Charles smiled and laughed, “I feel 21 again.”   
Erik smiled and pet Charles’ cheek with the back of his hand, “You make me feel young.” Charles pulled Erik down again to kiss him. His legs stung a bit, which was more sensation than he usually felt in them as he usually felt nothing at all. Erik kissed Charles deeply and rubbed his shoulder. Charles grabbed onto Erik’s clothing. His face was bright red. Hr appeared slightly embarrassed, but in reality, was super happy.   
Erik noticed the redness and asked, “Are you alright?”  
Charles smiled, “Never better.”  
Erik asked, “Are you sure? No pain?”  
Charles took a breath and accessed, “No pain, just...sensation.”   
Erik kissed down Charles’ jaw, “Sensation?”  
Charles smiled, “My legs are usually numb, right now...I feel...something in them.” Erik rubbed the back of Charles’ knees and raised an eyebrow. Charles didn’t respond to the sensation, but with every romantic action that followed, Charles felt something in his legs.   
Erik rubbed his hands to massage Charles’ thighs, “Any sensation now?”  
Charles took a gasp, “Oh yes…” Erik smirked and massaged slowly up, closer to Charles’ abdomen. Charles’ breaths got shorter and faster.   
Erik leaned down and whispered, “Pace yourself, Charles. I’ll take care of you~”  
Charles’ voice started coming out higher, “E-Erik…”   
Erik took off his sweater and kissed Charles, “Assure me you want this.”  
Charles assured him, “Erik...please...I-I want this...for both of us.” Erik kissed Charles and took off Charles’s shirt. Once his was off, Charles began unbuttoning Erik’s trousers. Erik sighed in relief and helped Charles out of his pants.  
Charles frowned slightly, “I feel a little bad...I can’t ever do for you what you can do to me.”   
Erik kissed Charles’ cheek, “It's alright… I'm a top anyway.” Charles smiled widely and moved to get more comfortable as he lay properly. They made love the same way every time but it was a romantic rhythm that the two had come to embrace. Lust and love were but a single emotion for the two and they didn't want to change that, because they would never change.


End file.
